


Whispers In The Night

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: Sougo had always worked hard to make his team pleased and happy. But after one accident, nothing is same anymore. Sougo is on the run away from his dear friends. Searching for happiness on the streets, he is found by, unexpectedly, TRIGGER.
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Ousaka Sougo, Nanase Riku/Ousaka Sougo, Nikaidou Yamato/Ousaka Sougo, Tsunashi Ryuunosuke/Ousaka Sougo, Yaotome Gaku/Ousaka Sougo, Yotsuba Tamaki/Ousaka Sougo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Whispers In The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RanmaruKirino3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanmaruKirino3/gifts).



It was only fifteen minutes before a very important performance and Sougo wasn't feeling the best at all. He had a busy week with helping his friends, as well as manager herself, with various things like Mitsuki hiding one of Nagi's CDs somewhere so Sougo had to persuade Mitsuki into giving it back or when Tamaki ran out of pudding multiple times a week, Sougo was the one to do the runs even though there was a raging storm outside.

He told manager about feeling sick, but he wasn't sure if she heard him since she was in a lot of paperwork and he didn't want to bother her with his problems afterwards. He stocked his room with medicine and various pills, praying that the upcoming performance would pass well. They would perform for a lot of people including other popular idol groups. Sougo never wanted to cause discomfort or sadness in his team, but he knew that his group wouldn't be able to perform without their seventh member.

For a while, Sougo stayed in the changing room, trying to calm down the annoying dizziness that kept pounding in his head for a while now. He got few concerned glances from Nagi and Mitsuki who happened to pass by, but he tried to reassure them that everything was alright. The two didn't look like they bought his excuse, but simply left without a word. 'They probably have better things than being concerned for me...'

Sougo smiled sadly before swallowing a pill that would help him stay focused during the performance. He was helping everyone too much and he knew it was affecting his health badly... But he simply couldn't say no to anyone. It was one of the things that was very hard for him. Especially since they would be performing in front of singing groups like TRIGGER, Re:vale, ZOOL...

"Sougo-san, can I ask you something?" Riku asked in a cheerful voice as he peeked his head through the slightly opened door of Sougo's dressing room. Sougo quickly hid the medicine into a drawer and spun back on his chair to face his partner. As soon as he turned around, he noticed Riku's smile dropped a bit.

"Um, Sougo-san, are you feeling okay?" Riku's voice was quieter than usual "You look pretty pale..."

"Ah, it's nothing Riku-kun" Sougo felt himself force a mastered fake smile "I'm just a bit tired"

"If you say so..."

"Anyways, do you need something?" Sougo asked as he began to comb his hair.

"Yeah, manager just got a message that TRIGGER won't be coming, they say Tenn-nii got a cold and passed out not long ago"

"Oh" Sougo frowned. Riku knew how much he idolized them and those were really terrible news. Sougo stayed up awake with Riku whole last night just so they could have a marathon of TRIGGER's songs that Sougo simply couldn't say no to. Not just because he didn't like saying no, but because he saw that as an opportunity to relax himself. He ended up falling asleep on Riku's bed right before the last song ended. Riku didn't wake him up, but let him stay for the night.

"I was really looking forward to going in a cafe nearby with Tenn-nii after the performance..." Riku frowned as he sat on a chair nearby Sougo and sighed.

"Don't be so down, Riku-kun. Maybe your Tenn-nii'll get better tomorrow" Sougo smiled softly as he brought his hand to ruffle Riku's fluffy hair "You could go out with him then"

"I guess you're right, thanks Sougo-san!" Riku chirped as he stood up "I'm gonna go check on others now, bye!"

"Bye" Sougo waved as the redhead left the room. He turned back towards the mirror and stared at it without emotion. He went back to Riku noticing his pale and weak state and let his fake smile fall off as if somebody was holding it up on the strings all the time. After applying some more cream to mask his paleness, he stood up with another forced smile.

"I guess I should go now..." he muttered to himself before turning off the lights in his room and closing the door with a weak cough. He headed towards the backstage where others were already waiting, chatting while there were excited smiles on their faces.

"It isn't like you to be the last one coming, Sou" Yamato smiled while Sougo blushed sheepishly.

"I apologize..."

"It's fine, I was joking" the taller chuckled as he playfully patted Sougo's back. The purple haired invisibly flinched.

"So, what is the schedule?"

"Well, we'll be singing MONSTER GENERATiON, RESTART POiNTER and Hatsukoi Rythm" Yamato said before giving Sougo a small smile "I was wondering if you and Tamaki could close the performance with the song you two have been working on"

"Of course" Tamaki said as he came to rest his chin on Sougo's shoulder "Sou-chan and I worked really hard and I think we're ready!"

"Y-Yeah" Sougo muttered quietly. They got into their positions before the curtain rose, the flash of lights immediately blinded Sougo. They weren't too strong, but Sougo felt as if he was forced to stare at the sun itself. After a long wave of cheers, they began to perform. Sougo could feel his voice began betraying for moments, but he was praying that it wouldn't affect the performance too much. After all, the crowd seemed too lost in euphoria to notice his distress.

When the first song ended, Sougo felt his legs were shaking a bit, but other than that, he hoped he was fine. He thought he saw someone familiar in the crowd, but the bright lights made him lose the sight of them.

As the second song started, Sougo knew he was screwing it up bad. He began lacking speed and his movements were betraying his mind. He even crashed into Yamato and Tamaki for a few times and the two tried to pretend as if nothing had happened, but Sougo could tell they would be asking a lot of questions after the show. Sougo even missed a few lines, but the crowd still hasn't noticed a thing.

"Sou, are you okay?" Yamato asked quietly as the crowed cheered. Most of them still oblivious at Sougo's behavior on the stage.

"Uh-huh..." Sougo muttered and blinked a few times, feeling his vision getting blurry. Yamato gave him a suspicious and concerned look before turning his attention back towards the stage. He felt Tamaki was staring at him secretly, but unlike Yamato, he said nothing.

The next song was Hatsukoi Rythm and Sougo knew that the choreography wasn't the biggest problem in it. He was more concerned about the fact that his own voice was betraying him. As the song began, he tried to stay focused as much as he could, but it was getting harder and harder. As his line was about to start, Sougo felt his sight flash as he spotted a familiar, awfully familiar face in the crowd.

He felt paralyzed, shocked, scared. The world crumbled beneath his legs before he found himself laying on the floor motionless as his friends gathered around him. He felt them carry him off into the backstage and corner him with questions while his vision kept shifting from clear to blurry. He was laying on his back, struggling to sit up.

"Sougo-san, are you okay?" Riku's question was the first one that he heard.

"Yeah, I'm fine now Riku-kun" Sougo forced a smile as he carefully stood up. He could hear the panicked cries of the audience even though they were pretty far from the stage.

"You sure?" Mitsuki asked "You looked like you saw a ghost for a second"

Sougo didn't know what to say. He thought he saw his father, but it could've been just his hallucination from all the medicine he was taking. He really didn't know, but he also didn't want to tell anyone because it was a stupid thing to him. To pass out just because of one person.

"Y-Yeah"

"What happened out there?" Nagi asked and Sougo felt his head hurt from all the questions. As Sougo tried to answer, he was forcefully grabbed by his neck and pushed against the wall. He felt as if he was out of breath as he locked his eyes with icy blue ones.

"Why did you have to ruin the show!?" Tamaki roared and Sougo felt his brain freeze. He never rose his tone at him, not like this. Tamaki's hands were tight around his neck "Can't you for once take better care of yourself!?"

"I-I..."

"We're performing in front of all those world class idols who'll probably look down on us now all because you didn't want to back away when necessary!" the pressure Tamaki was leaving on his neck was starting to get unbearable.

"O-Oi, Tamaki!" Yamato said trying to pull the blue haired off him "S-Stop it, you still have to perform the last song!"

"There's no way I would perform with someone as pathetic and disappointing as him!" with that, Tamaki backed off and left while Sougo slid down the wall, clutching his neck while gasping for air.

"Tamaki!" Riku yelled as he and Iori followed him. The members of Pythagoras Trio gave Sougo a pitiful look before leaving without a word. Sougo choked on his own tears and curled up in a small ball, praying he was invisible.

"They hate me..." he sobbed silently "They all surely hate me..."

"Sougo-san?" Manager Takanashi asked as she approached to him with a concerned expression "Is everything alright?" Sougo didn't give her a reply. He simply stood up and left to go into his room. When he heard the voices of his teammates, he quickened his pace and ended up sprinting towards his changing room. He really wasn't feeling like facing anyone at the moment.

He could hear cries of his friends, but he couldn't bring himself to turn back. He felt alone and scared. He just wanted to be away from others and escape into silence. Their cries were getting louder and louder each second and Sougo could feel them on his tail.

Fortunately for him, he managed to escape into his room and let out a quiet sigh of relief while hearing various questions coming from the other side of the door. His eyes quickly scanned the room and spotted his bag on the chair, as if ready for him to take it and escape.

"Sougo-san?" he heard Riku's soft voice from the door "Can I come in?"

'Of course they would send Riku' Sougo chuckled sadly 'They know I have a soft spot for him...'

When he didn't give a verbal reply, Riku continued.

"It's not your fault that you messed up-"

"Then whose was it?" Sougo could feel his voice break completely as he asked with a painful laugh "Please, Riku-kun, I don't need your sympathy at the very moment..."

"But Sougo-san!"

"Please, I would like to be alone for a while..." Riku didn't try anymore, Sougo was glad because of that.

He approached to the bag and sighed into the silence. The only thing he could hear were whispers in the night, calling out to him. If he stayed, he was sure they would ask a lot of questions and he was terrified of Tamaki snapping again. Some things would probably never be the same. And he couldn't undone the fact that he screwed up in front of great groups that are probably mocking them right now.

Besides, he was replaceable, right? He was sure Idolish7 would get a great new member that won't mess up everything he does. He made a rope to climb down from all the clothes in the room, grabbed his scarf, wrapped it around his face to make it unrecognizable, picked up the bag and fled through the window into the night.

He didn't feel guilty at all. Others would find him a replacement, they would move on if they ever cared and so his life should go on too even though the good memories would be engraved in his heart forever. He couldn't say that about their though.

They probably wouldn't even care if he was gone forever...


End file.
